1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to systems and methods that allow for dynamically adjusting the true position of highly-toleranced multiple slide bearing track systems.
2. Related Art
Slide bearings allow for controlled movement over a long linear path of motion. The path of motion is typically determined by a highly toleranced linear shaft. Typically, two linear shafts are attached to opposite sides of a first part. Each linear shaft, in its installed position on the first part, typically must meet certain requirements for orientation and straightness. Typically, two or more linear bearings, each usually comprising a bearing portion contained with a carriage, are attached to each side of a second part and slide along each linear shaft to allow the first and second parts to move relative to each other. Conventionally, the first and second parts are rigid and are not able to move, flex or deform. Thus, the positions and orientations of the linear bearings and linear shafts on the first and second parts are fixed.
Typically, the position and orientation of each linear bearing on the second part must also be highly dimensionally controlled. If, at any point, due to the relative orientation and/or position of a linear bearing relative to the linear shaft it moves along, the effective inner diameter of any linear bearing is smaller the outer diameter of the linear shaft, then that linear bearing will bind up as it moves along that linear shaft. Conversely, if the inner diameter of the linear bearings is significantly larger that the outer diameter of the corresponding linear shaft, then the path of motion of the linear bearing along the linear shaft will be less controlled and may result in unacceptable wobble along the path of motion of the slide bearing.
Slide bearings are commonly used in tracking systems. A given track system may require single or multiple shafts and bearings, properly aligned, to stabilize the object that is traveling down the path of the slide bearing.